


Saioumota Week

by puffinmuffin13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Forget what I said before I'm totally making multiple fics for the same day, I'm late but who cares, M/M, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pyromania, Saioumota Week, Self-Hatred, Virtual Reality, but it's brushed aside and only there for two seconds, hello welcome to various tags, might make multiple fics or the same day but don't count on it, why are most of these chapters featuring Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: Do you really need a summary for this? It's really short mini-fics based on some of the prompts from Saioumota week. (As in,reallyshort.)





	1. Pre-game

Kokichi sat at his black weathered desk, humming a song from some game or other as he sewed up a project he'd been working on recently - and ignored the white noise and low-quality sounds from the decades-old TV in the other half of the ratty apartment building. Just as he finished a stich, Kaito poked his head into his room.

"Hey pyromaniac, you ever gonna get in here and watch an episode or two? C'mon, it won't be that bad."

Kokichi bit back his anger at being called a pyromaniac - it might be true, but he didn't have to point it out! Still, he didn't look up from his work, instead opting to reach for the thread again. "Nope, I'm gonna finish this before _anything_ else."

Kaito sighed loudly, and though Kokichi couldn't see him, he knew Kaito was probably regretfully looking between the TV and Kokichi. Finally getting up with a grunt and walking around the various messes on the floor towards him, Kaito threw his arms around Kokichi's shoulders and examined his work.

"Woah, that's pretty good! Do you think they'll let you use that outfit design in the show? If you get on, I mean?" Kaito asked as Kokichi pulled the thread away from where it got stuck. He didn't respond for a few seconds.

"Perhaps," he said finally, as though he didn't want to put hope in something that price wouldn't come to pass. Kaito clicked his tongue and watched silently as Kokichi finished his project.

When it was finally done and Kokichi had tied the knot of string, Kaito decidedly pulled him up and tossed him over his shoulder. "Come on, buddy! We're getting you to watch an episode of Danganronpa if it's the last thing we do!"

"'We' being you and the emo boy who couldn't bother to convince me to watch with you two?" Kokichi grumbled to himself, but he resigned himself to his fate and smirked to himself as he was carried away by Kaito to the cracked couch and ancient TV.

On the desk, a checkered scarf lay alone and waiting.


	2. Post-game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't think of anything a good summary so you're going into this chapter blind.

Kokichi stared at the bathroom mirror, hands on the edge of the sink and eyes full of inner conflict. For a moment his hand twitched, as if he'd reached a decision, but then it'd settle, and Kokichi would go right back to his staring, still frozen.

To take off the scarf or not to take off the scarf, that was the question. Despite the game being in virtual reality, the scars on his neck were still there ("your brain tricked yourself into thinking you were actually being strangled," they said) and they would never fade more than they already had ("other people have scars too, like Gokuhara on his stomach," they said). Kokichi clenched his teeth.

Slowly, stutteringly, he brought his hand up to where the scarf hid the topmost marks and pulled it down just enough to get a glance. Kokichi looked at them, examined them, _remembered how he got them -_ Kokichi swiftly shoved the scarf back up and slammed his hand back down on the sink's edge, panting.

"K-Kokichi?" Shuichi called from the other side of the locked bathroom door. _Must be getting worried. How long have I been in here?_ "A-are you okay?"

Kokichi closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing. _It's okay,_ he reminded himself. _It's over, and you're not getting hurt like that ever again. You have two loving boyfriends, one nice day planned today, and an ice cream with your name on it by the end of the hour. You're safe._

Kokichi calmed himself down for another minute before responding to Shuichi. "Yep!" he called, finally turning away from the mirror and looking towards the door. "I'm fine!"

"... Um..."

"... That's not a lie, for once, by the way."

"Ah, good," Shuichi said, and Kokichi smiled softly as he suddenly opened the bathroom door. He wasn't able to take off the scarf and move on from the pain just yet, but that was okay. For now, he was just going to have a nice, calm day with both of his loving boyfriends, and he was going to enjoy it fully.

The scarf could wait for now.


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is tired and doesn't have pleasant thoughts.

Kokichi was tired.

He was tired, but for some reason he hadn't gone to bed yet, instead opting to pace around the apartment's kitchen. It wasn't as if there was anything keeping him from going to bed; he didn't have any late-night work, he didn't have any health issues that involved sleeping, and for god's sake his _boyfriends_ were already asleep (and in Kaito's case, snoring), but for a very specific reason Kokichi hadn't joined them in bed yet. Why?

Kokichi felt lonely, and he knew that if he joined them now he'd just end up swallowing his problems even further.

Kokichi would have _liked_ to feel included, heck his boyfriends sure made an effort to include him, but for some reason he felt... Isolated. Different. Like he would barely have to try, and he'd fade from their minds entirely. It sucked.

Yes, he was being irrational. Yes, he knew Kaito and Shuichi wouldn't just forget him. But goddamn it, his stupid brain wouldn't get the message. Kokichi stopped his pacing to rest his feet and sit on the counter, but that just made the voice of _they'll forget you, they'll forget you_ grow even stronger, so he pushed his pain aside and kept pacing.

 _They'll forget you, just leave and don't come back, just spare them from your annoyance sooner rather than -_ _That is wrong and a lie and they won't forget me shut up shut up SHUT UP!_

"Kichi?"

Kokichi spun around to see Kaito, disheveled and standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He squinted before speaking again.

"Are you alright?" Kaito asked, and Kokichi was reminded of his tired brain and aching feet again, even if the thought hadn't even left. "You're not usually up this late."

Kokichi bit his lip, holding back his initial impulse to lie and glancing at the floor. Maybe... He didn't want them to forget him... They'd never. But Kokichi needed to shut that voice up.

"... Come here," Kaito sighed after a minute or two of silence, and Kokichi looked up to see him holding out his arms for a tired hug. "C'mon, Kichi, I can tell when you're upset - holy!"

Kokichi had starting sobbing and awkwardly stumbled up to Kaito, reaching his breaking point in a sudden wave of emotions. Kaito wrapped his arms around Kokichi and whispered comforting sentiments to calm him down as best he could in his exhausted and confused state, but Kokichi didn't stop for a while, only stopping and slowly drying his tears after Kaito's feet had long started hurting too.

Kokichi pressed his face against Kaito's chest, and Kaito paused what he was doing to look down at his small, shaking boyfriend. After thinking for a moment, Kaito reached down with a grunt and picked Kokichi up, saying quietly, "We're gonna have a talk tomorrow, okay?"

Kokichi murmured in agreement, and was already asleep by the time they got back to bed.


	4. Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi's bunny is named Hydrox.

"Why the f*ck did you call it Hydrox again?"

"Cause Oreo stole the secret recipe, I already told you! Pay attention next time!"

"Guys, I can't hear the TV."

Kaito, Kokichi, and Shuichi were curled up on Kokichi's couch, "watching" the movie Shuichi picked up on his way home. "Watching" because it was more like Shuichi was watching it, and Kaito and Kokichi were arguing about Kokichi's pet rabbit. Seriously, with all the talking the guy did, you'd think he'd at least mention a _pet_ before inviting them over. But it was Kokichi, and Kokichi never told anyone stuff like that.

Kaito didn't mind, actually. Kokichi had just riled him up.

"And she's not an it," Kokichi mumbled under his breath, quiet enough so Shuichi wouldn't hear him. Hydrox slept on his lap, Kokichi carefully holding the rabbit so she wouldn't fall off the couch if he moved. Despite his tendencies to piss off assassins and fall through floorboards, Kokichi was extremely careful when it came to his rabbit.

Kaito was almost jealous. So he angrily muttered about Hydrox being a stupid name, and they'd argued until they finally became loud enough for Shuichi to tell them off.

Kaito sighed, putting an arm around Kokichi and leaning into his side. Kokichi stiffened, but didn't move away, relaxing after a moment. Shuichi kept watching the TV.

Some mindless drivel and sound played. Kokichi's eyes started to close.

"..."

"Oh."

"Hm?" Shuichi said, finally looking over. "What's happening?"

Kaito smiled reassuringly and shook his head. "Nah, don't worry, Shuichi," he whispered, waving to the small boy between them. "Kokichi just fell asleep, that's all."

"Ah," Shuichi said, and he smiled too and he moved over to lean on Kokichi's other side. "That's -" a yawn, "kinda cute...

"..."

"Did you fall asleep too, Shuichi?"

No answer came for the star-obsessed boy, and Kaito chuckled as he relaxed into the couch cushions. The arm around Kokichi was starting to go numb, but Kaito could ignore it.

...

Hydrox was still a dumb name for a bunny, though.


End file.
